


Penghargaan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kami bisa melihat kalau kau sangat menghargai karya teman masa kecilmu itu."





	Penghargaan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Mungkin satu-satunya alasan kenapa seluruh anggota GOT7 bisa menyanyikan dan menarikan seluruh lagu BLACKPINK dengan nyaris sempurna adalah karena Bambam.

Anggota kedua termuda mereka itu setiap hari memutar lagu mereka di asrama. Tidak ketinggalan, ia juga menarikan lagu itu sesuai dengan tarian yang sebenarnya. Anggota lain tidak benar-benar ingin memperhatikan, tetapi bagaimana bisa tidak hapal kalau tidak melihat Bambam terus-terusan?

"Bambam," ujar Jackson sambil menepuk pundak pemuda asal Thailand itu. "Kami bisa melihat kalau kau sangat menghargai karya teman masa kecilmu itu."

"Tentu saja!" Bambam mengangguk senang. "Sebisa mungkin aku akan terus mendukungnya."

"Tapi," Jackson menginterupsi, "apa kau yakin penghargaan itu hanya sebatas penghargaan kepada teman?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang itu, Bambam tidak bisa menjawab.


End file.
